


Morning, Baby

by itsobsessive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Hoodies, M/M, Morning After, Not Wearing Underwear, Phanfiction, Pre-smut, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol just wanted to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Dan is wearing Phil's hoodie.





	Morning, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey fam so i'm currently writing a hogwarts phan au that i'm hoping to get over 10000 words but i got quick inspo for this so i just shat out around 800 words for ya

Phil Lester doesn't really have any kinks. He has things that turn him on, of course, but everyone has those. He likes being dominant, mainly. He likes when he's taller than whoever he's with, he likes when someone sits on his lap, and he likes giving more than receiving. You know, dominant things.

There's one thing, though, that will never,  _ever_  fail to make Phil go crazy. And it's seeing Dan Howell in his clothes.

Dan is a whole foot shorter than Phil, coming up at a whopping 5'3". This means that any shirt that fits Phil perfectly will fit Dan ridiculously large. And Phil loves that.

Dan _likes_  wearing Phil's clothes, too. It makes him feel small and everything is so comfy that Phil wears and it all smells like *him* so of course he'd want to wear it.

This whole ordeal is very prevalent any morning after they've spent some _quality time_ together.

Like this one!

-

Phil was humming to himself, feeling much, much less stressed than he was the night before. Just another reason why Dan is kinda perfect, he thought. Just as he pressed the start button on the coffee machine, he heard Dan enter the room, yawning softly. Phil turned around and looked at the smaller boy. He was wearing Phil's sweatshirt.

"Morning, baby," Dan said with a small voice. He was wearing Phil's sweatshirt, he had the sleeves pulled down over his hands, his hair was messy, he was talking in an adorable, gentle morning voice, and he just called Phil baby. This boy was trying to kill his boyfriend.

Phil walked toward him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"You look beautiful," he said. He felt Dan smile against his chest.

"I just woke up."

"I know."

Phil picked him up. For the few seconds he was holding him, Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and had his arms tightly secured around Phil's neck. His heart was sufficiently melting.

Phil set him on the counter, so they were now level, and leaned in for a loving kiss. Dan immediately went limp in his arms, becoming soft and pliant. Phil had one hand around Dan's waist, and one on the side of his face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. He kissed him gently, and warm. These were his favorite kisses. Ones that just let you pour your heart into the other person's lips, holding them as close as possible, and the small, quiet noises that your lips make against one another's in the peaceful quiet of the morning. These were the best kisses. Dan kisses were the best kisses.

Phil placed small pecks down Dan's chin, onto his jaw, and his neck. They were still slow, and light, pressing his pliant lips onto Dan's smooth skin, relishing in the way it got warm under his touch. Dan lazily reached his hand up and grasped at Phil's arm, breathing slowly. Phil brought his head back up, and kissed him on the lips again after getting a good look at his flushed cheeks. He kept his kisses gentle, but this time both of his hands were on Dan's face. He sucked the boy's bottom lip between his teeth, and pulled back, releasing his lip with a pop.

Dan was slouching, and his eyes were glazed over. "What was that for?" He muttered softly.

"No reason. I just love you. And you're beautiful," he said lovingly.

"I love you, too."

Phil smiled. He brought Dan forward slightly, and embraced him. He slid his hand up the back of his sweatshirt and rubbed circles into his back.

He leaned closer to Dan's ear and whispered, "Do we have any plans today?"

Dan responded. "I don't think so, why?"

Phil pressed a kiss to his neck. "Because you looking like that makes me wanna cancel all my plans," he whispered. He felt the goosebumps rise on Dan's back, and he smirked. He could hear the other's breath getting ragged. He nibbled on his ear, simply so Dan would grip Phil's shirt in his fists. It worked.

Phil slid his hands under Dan's legs, picking him up. Dan kissed him hard, as Phil pushed him against the wall. He kept him propped up on his arms, easily, as the boy was so petite. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, turning his head farther. Dan made a sound against his lips, so Phil pulled away.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Dan said, breathless. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so fucking in love with you."

Phil tilted his head back and laughed. "I love you, too, gorgeous."

And then he kissed him. Hard.

Okay, maybe Phil _kind of_  had one kink.


End file.
